Individual electronic schedules have become as common as the existence of personal computers. Most desktop computers include some type of personal scheduling software package, as do the increasingly popular palm-top generation of computers. However, the included scheduling packages are typically quite primitive, merely used to record whatever is placed into them by the hand of the user. More advanced scheduling packages offer the ability to cross-schedule between networked users, detecting conflicts and locating personnel based on shared information.
Given the current state of scheduling software, consumers attempting to schedule their time in conjunction with the purchase of theatre tickets, for example, must consult personal planners, or palm-top computers to verify the existence of available dates and times. Open schedule periods are manually compared with potential event dates. Errors, such as mistaking one month for the next, or one date for another, often occur, due to the exigency of the purchase. Finally, consumers may simply fail to enter information associated with the purchase which may be needed at a later time. Such forgotten items may include seat reservation information, a map of the facility, or a directory of on-site services.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus, an article including a machine-accessible medium, a system, and a method of adjusting a schedule based on the purchase of goods or services associated with such a purchase. The ability to automatically adjust or modify a schedule based on a timed event should be provided to reduce the possibility of human error. Further, revisions of the purchase should be allowed to accommodate schedule conflicts, along with the option of conveying additional related information to the consumer which may be useful at the time of the event (e.g., travel information).